Le train
by White Assassin
Summary: Il rentrait chez lui ; moi, j'essayais juste de m'évader. / Edvy (yaoi) - OS, TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la fanfic "The train" de Yagton


**The train**

**Le train**

**Disclaimer** : La fic ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages de FMA. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'anglais de la fic « _The Train_ » de **Yagton**, qui m'a autorisée à traduire cette petite merveille :D (il y a un bail, d'ailleurs ^^')

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – Drama – Yaoi (Edvy) – OS

**Résumé** : Il rentrait chez lui. Moi, j'essayais juste de m'évader.

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai honte. Mais alors honte... u.u' Cela fait déjà deux bonnes années que j'ai demandé à cette pauvre auteure de me laisser traduire sa fic, et je ne la publie que maintenant. On fait difficile pire u.u' Mais bon... Le manque de temps libre et la difficulté de certains passages n'aidant pas, je n'ai réussi à mettre le point final de cette traduction qu'aujourd'hui. Je me demande si l'auteure n'a pas abandonné entre temps l'idée de voir un jour son histoire en français ._. Je n'espère pas ! x)

Bref ! Concernant la fic en elle-même, en évitant de spoiler... Je l'ai traduite car j'ai trouvé que, même si la trame reste assez basique, et que la relation entre les deux protagonistes est peut-être un peu accélérée et rêvée, le cadre est original, et le lemon très beau (peut-être l'un des plus sympas sur le site, de ce que j'ai pu en lire). La longueur, de plus, ne gâche en rien la lecture, bien au contraire ! Alors j'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez mon travail autant que celui de l'auteure :3

* * *

Il rentrait chez lui. Moi, j'essayais juste de m'évader.

Quand je montai à bord du train, la première chose que je remarquai était qu'il ne transportait personne. A l'exception du doux ronronnement de la locomotive à l'avant du train, l'atmosphère était silencieuse et ne manquait pas d'en devenir angoissante. Alors que je posai mon pied sur le petit escalier, l'écho du métal parut presque mélodieux dans ce silence. Durant toutes ces années pendant lesquelles j'avais voyagé de part et d'autre d'Amestris et exploré une petite partie de Xing, jamais, auparavant, je n'avais vu le monde si dépourvu de tout espoir. Même le portier, qui m'adressa un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et qui essaya de ne pas montrer que ma mini-jupe n'était pas à son goût, me sembla fondre dans le néant qui régnait sur le monde. Lorsque je fermai la porte qui donnait accès au train, qui fut d'ailleurs animée d'une forte vibration avant de se mettre à bouger à nouveau, je me demandai pourquoi il fallait que je fusse si seul.

Même s'il était vrai que j'avais quitté Lust et Glutonny car j'en avais assez de leurs querelles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux d'eux. L'un aurait toujours l'autre, alors que moi, j'étais destiné à rester sur la touche. L'un d'eux aurait pu faire un mauvais jeu de mots et affirmer que je les _enviais_. Néanmoins, c'était exactement ça : l'Envie, dans toute sa splendeur. Ainsi, j'avais délaissé la bruyante stupidité de Glutonny et le narcissisme de Lust, ajoutés au grondement tumultueux et insupportable de Central, pour finalement me retrouver à l'exact opposé. Du silence, partout... Même les roues sur les voies ne faisaient presque pas de bruit.

L'intérieur du train était assez cossu. Tout le wagon était recouvert par un fin tapis rouge sombre, probablement en lin, dont la couleur n'aurait pu être souillée même si un peu de vin ou de sang s'étaient déversés dessus. Les fenêtres étaient fermées et la plupart probablement verrouillées, les kilomètres parcourus couvrant les vitres de poussière ou d'insectes. Lorsque mes pieds se posèrent sur le tapis, un son semblable à un soupir se fit entendre... C'était agréable d'entendre un peu de bruit.

Remontant l'allée centrale, je me rendis compte que j'étais finalement capable de penser par moi-même. Généralement, j'étais en compagnie de Lust, de Pride ou de Père. Quelqu'un qui régulait le moindre souffle qui échappait à mes lèvres. Cependant, à présent, il n'y avait personne d'autre à part moi. Mon esprit vagabondait, ne restant jamais bloqué sur un sujet en particulier plus de quelques secondes avant de s'évader à nouveau. J'imaginai qu'une telle incohérence était naturelle, à la suite d'une vie qui n'avait presque été que de la servitude, et au cours de laquelle quelqu'un pensait et regardait pour moi – comme un robot, je m'habituais tout juste à cette douce liberté. Et, ah... Qu'est-ce qu'elle était douce...

Ce train était comme les autres et, comme si j'essayais de nier ma liberté retrouvée, je me tournai mécaniquement vers la porte qui me mènerait au wagon voisin. Mes pieds frôlèrent le tapis, comme si je marchais sur des œufs. Je n'étais pas de ceux qui apprécient la marche, parce que c'était, pour moi, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux. Tout, dans la vie, avait besoin d'un soupçon d'excitation : marcher, respirer, ou goûter au sang d'une victime hurlante. Même pour quelqu'un comme moi -un homonculus, un être sur lequel le temps n'avait aucune emprise-, la vie était bien trop courte pour se contenter d'agir machinalement. Le style de vie de Sloth, qui se laissait aller, ne m'attirerait jamais.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte du wagon, le vent se mit immédiatement à me fouetter le visage. Mes cheveux noirs et verts volèrent autour de ma tête, m'aveuglant à moitié. Me rendre dans le wagon suivant m'apparut alors une tâche bien risquée. Mon bras fin s'étira aussi loin qu'il le pouvait au-dessus du vide, les doigts de ma main gigotant et se tendant pour atteindre la poignée. Elle me fixait, se moquant de moi avec sa lueur. Il ne me manquait que quelques centimètres de plus pour l'atteindre, mais mon corps ne pouvait aller plus loin. Je ne pouvais m'étirer davantage au risque de tomber du wagon au bord duquel je me trouvais. Mais qu'était la vie sans un peu de risques ? Alors, à l'aide de mon pied, je fis glisser la porte pour la fermer, et me retrouvai complètement livré à moi-même. Mon bras revint vers mon corps, et l'autre suivit, tous deux collés à mes flancs. Au moindre pas, je pouvais presque sentir le sol se dérober sous moi. M'agripper aux petites barres de métal qui se trouvaient au sol à l'aide de mes orteils recroquevillés, afin de m'aider à maintenir désespérément mon équilibre, ne fut pas tâche facile. Cela me prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour finalement projeter ma main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir à la volée. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me jetai dans le wagon et titubai un moment, jetant un regard à ce monde qui venait de voltiger autour de moi dans un vrombissement aveuglant. M'appuyant sur les parois du wagon, je lâchai la porte, et rentrai complètement dans celui-ci. Je me retournai, refermai prestement la porte, et laissai échapper un soupir. De nouveau en sécurité... !

Je secouai mes mains pour les débarrasser de la crispation que le stress avait engendrée, puis essuyai les petites gouttes de sueur dont mon front s'était recouvert. J'inspectai mon nouvel environnement : c'était un peu plus classe que l'autre wagon que je venais de quitter. Peut-être serait-ce un bon endroit pour piquer un petit somme jusqu'à... L'endroit où j'allais, quel qu'il fût. Après avoir échappé à l'œil de lynx de Lust, je n'avais pas pris soin de déterminer ma destination. Tournant ma tête en direction de la porte coulissante de l'un des compartiments, j'estimai que dormir serait une bonne manière de passer mon temps libre à bord du train, puisqu'il m'était rarement donné, habituellement, de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. L'enjambant, j'attrapai nonchalamment la poignée et ouvris la porte, soupirant par avance en pensant au sommeil dans lequel je m'apprêtais à sombrer.

En rouvrant puis baissant les yeux, je vis l'une des dernières personnes que j'aurais aimé voir.

Assis juste là, tout seul, et paraissant plus exaspéré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, se trouvait Edward Elric. Le Fullmetal Alchemist lui-même. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer : ma bonne nuit de sommeil venait tout juste de passer par la fenêtre et de se faire écrabouiller par un poteau indicateur qui passait. Si j'avais dressé une liste de gens que je ne voulais pas voir en ce moment, il se serait trouvé tout en haut. Lentement, je m'apprêtai à ressortir de la cabine, mais avant que je ne fisse le moindre pas, Ed s'était déjà mis debout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel?! » me cria-t-il, frappant précipitamment sa main contre le froid métal de son bras artificiel pour le transmuter en une lame aiguisée. Ses yeux dorés me fixèrent méchamment, me défiant presque de taquiner le petit ver qu'il était. Néanmoins, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pas envie de combattre. Je n'avais pas besoin de sang sur mes mains un seul jour de plus.

Mes bras retombèrent, mous contre mes flancs, et je baissai la tête, les yeux clos. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé, pour ma part -je ne voulais pas attaquer, mais si lui le faisait, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de me défendre-. Quelque part, au plus profond de ma conscience, je le suppliai silencieusement de ne pas me frapper. Néanmoins, je me doutais que comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait tenté de négocier avec le gosse, mes espoirs tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Et j'attendis. J'attendis une éternité, m'attendant à sentir le métal broyer ma chair et pourtant... Rien ne vint. Les minutes passèrent, et lorsque je rouvris finalement les yeux, je vis qu'Edward se tenait dans une position neutre. Ses yeux dont la couleur était pareille à celle de la verge d'or (**NB** :_ il s'agit d'une plante_), ces sphères que je ne pouvais déchiffrer, me fixaient avec cette brillante et humide lueur de vie qui leur était si spécifique. A chaque fois, c'était ces yeux qui me faisaient baisser ma garde -ils étaient uniques, et il m'arrivait parfois de vouloir les lui arracher pour les garder avec moi à jamais-. Cependant, à présent que j'étais seul et indubitablement redevenu moi-même, ce désir s'était évanoui. Et quand j'examinai plus attentivement le garçon, mon cœur, aussi faux fût-il, battit la chamade -pas simplement ses yeux : ils ne me suffiraient jamais. Non, si je pouvais avoir ses yeux, j'aurais besoin de tout le reste-.

Normalement, cette pensée aurait dû m'épouvanter et me faire sombrer dans une sorte de folie furieuse. Néanmoins, grâce à la liberté que j'avais découverte, je me rendis compte que ma haine n'importait plus. En fait, je n'éprouvais presque plus aucune animosité envers le garçon que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon ennemi, et cette réserve que j'éprouvais à son égard s'amoindrissait un peu plus à mesure que je le fixais.

Sous mes yeux, la lame qu'était devenu son automail se changea à nouveau en main. Ed cligna des yeux et ses traits s'adoucirent, cet air menaçant avait disparu, la haine dans ces yeux aussi, et ses pommettes hautes reposaient normalement sur son visage angélique. C'était trop à supporter d'un coup : à l'intérieur de ma tête, mes pensées tourbillonnaient avec la puissance d'un ouragan, et avant que je me rendisse compte de ce que je faisais, je refermai déjà la porte de la cabine pour m'asseoir ensuite sur la longue banquette garnie de coussins. Et je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris lorsque Ed demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La surprise provint du fait qu'il avait parlé normalement. Chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à moi, c'était par un cri furieux et frénétique : entendre à quoi sa voix ressemblait habituellement me fit sourire. Une part de moi se demandait à quoi était dû ce changement, à la fois en lui et en moi. Pourquoi me préoccupais-je de son existence... ?

La liberté ouvrait bien plus de portes que je ne l'aurais imaginé, et, pour une raison inconnue, aucune d'elles ne paraissait _mauvaise_. C'était comme si je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué son visage, avant ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais véritablement pris le temps d'écouter sa voix, avant ?

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas, auparavant, resté bouche bée face à son corps parfaitement sculpté ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je même jamais remarqué que... Peut-être... Juste peut-être...

… J'étais amoureux de lui?

Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être captivé. Après une misérable existence de plus de 400 ans, des émotions comme... celles-ci... N'avaient jamais traversé mon esprit avant mon premier contact physique avec le jeune alchimiste. Sentir les courbes de son corps, les muscles de ses bras parfaitement dessinés, pour la première fois dans le Cinquième Laboratoire... Mon cœur pourtant sadique en avait loupé un battement. Chaque fois que j'avais vu Ed depuis, mon cœur avait manqué des battements, encore et encore et encore. J'étais sûr d'une seule chose : il me le fallait.

Lentement, ma bouche forma un petit creux, et je répondis à sa question :

« Je cherche juste un peu de tranquillité. »

Et je fus incapable de m'empêcher d'ajouter : « Petite crevette. »

Edward ne mit que peu de temps à sortir de ses gonds :

« QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE CREVETTE QUI EST SI PETITE QU'ELLE NE PEUT MÊME PAS SOULEVER UN GALET?! » Ses bras s'agitèrent dans tous les sens alors que sur son visage se peignait une expression de colère, teintant ses joues d'un joli rouge. Je plaçai ma main sur ma bouche pour lui dissimuler mon sourire : il m'était impossible de ne pas ricaner. Les sautes d'humeur d'Edward faisaient juste partie des choses que j'aimais tant chez lui, même si je n'avais jamais été capable de l'admettre jusqu'à présent. J'avais l'impression qu'une sorte de barrière m'avait retenu toutes ces années depuis que je le connaissais, et que seule la liberté m'avait permis de passer outre cette toile. A présent, je n'étais plus aveugle.

« Calme-toi, avorton », lui dis-je d'un ton un peu autoritaire lorsque mon sourire se fut finalement effacé. Je clignai des yeux, puis le regardai de haut, et suggérai :

« Pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas, plutôt que de gaspiller toute ton énergie ? » Doucement, je tapotai la partie de la banquette qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Je laissai mes yeux améthyste plonger dans ses yeux dorés, le suppliant presque de s'asseoir.

Quelques instants après que je l'aie invité à s'asseoir, la colère d'Ed s'apaisa, puis se dissipa. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, comme s'il était quelque peu confus, il fit un pas dans ma direction, mais se recula au dernier moment et plaqua cette froide main métallique sur son front :

« J'ai failli... »

Son autre bras se leva puis retomba directement à côté de sa taille. « A chaque fois que je t'approche, tu essaies de me tuer. »

- C'est si difficile de croire que ça pourrait changer? » lui demandai-je.

« Ben, ouais... »

Comment avais-je pu omettre que ce garçon avait besoin d'une autorisation écrite pour penser par lui-même... ? D'une certaine façon, cela me rappelait ma propre situation i peine quelques heures -j'étais à ce moment encore complètement incapable de penser par moi-même-. Quelque part, je me retrouvais à caresser l'idée que j'avais été contrôlé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, même si je n'avais pas d'idée précise quant à la manière dont cela s'était fait. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser l'indécision d'Edward se mettre en travers du chemin d'un Envy qui jouissait d'une toute nouvelle indépendance. Je me levai de mon siège plutôt confortable, et me dirigeai vers le garçon : naturellement, il recula, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je remarquai de suite que de la nervosité, et non pas de la haine, emplissait ses yeux. Sans me laisser distraire par autre chose que son visage, je tendis une main au garçon :

« S'il te plaît. Je te promets que je ne te mordrai pas. »

Néanmoins, je me sentis _obligé_ de lui montrer mes canines pointues l'espace d'une seconde. Le voir frémir me procura plus qu'un peu de joie.

Ed sembla faire un faux pas, complètement perdu, ne sachant que dire. Il n'y avait que peu d'écart entre lui et le siège opposé, pourtant, il choisit de s'asseoir près de moi malgré tout, sans se soucier de quel siège c'était. Profitant de cette opportunité, je me rapprochai du garçon aux cheveux angéliques et dorés. Cette fois, il resta là où il se trouvait, les mains mollement posées sur ses cuisses, gigotant nerveusement. Je remarquai que chaque seconde ou presque, ses yeux se posaient furtivement sur la porte coulissante. C'était légèrement... Insupportable. Non, non, non, il n'avait pas le droit de partir.

Avant même que je réalise ce que je faisais, ma main glissa sur Ed et se retrouva sur le haut de sa cuisse. En la touchant, je sentis les muscles du garçon se crisper. Sa tête se tourna, et il me fit face :

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que... Tu fais...? »

Sa voix était lente et basse, presque comme s'il était en transe. De plus, alors que son corps me disait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, l'attente qui transparaissait dans ses yeux dorés me disait tout autre chose. Mes doigts, petites choses sournoises, dansaient sur la cuisse d'Edward alors que je laissai mon esprit s'amuser avec cette image. Je n'étais sûrement pas le seul de nous deux à l'avoir remarqué.

« Je... testais le terrain, si tu veux. »

Edward cligna des yeux. « Je... Je crois que je ne comprends pas. »

Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer simplement? Parfois, Edward rendait les choses bien trop compliquées, surtout pour lui. Le train suivait toujours son chemin, et comme je savais qu'on en avait encore pour un moment...

« Où est-ce que tu te rends ? » lui demandai-je, interrompant mes propres pensées et me demandant pourquoi je ne lui avais pas demandé plus tôt.

Il sembla se détendre, bien qu'un peu seulement, lorsque je lui posai cette question. Edward répondit :

« A Resembool. C'est ma ville natale. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis un moment, et ça me fait toujours du bien d'y retourner... »

Cette magnifique lueur était revenue dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi avec cette lueur qui brillait comme un soleil, j'en fondis presque.

« Et toi, alors ? Tu vas où? »

C'était une bonne question... Quand je m'étais échappé, tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé avait été de m'en aller. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de là où j'allais, et de ce que j'y ferais une fois que j'y serais. Mais, encore une fois, ne pas avoir de destination était excitant. Voyager au loin d'un bout à l'autre du monde, tel un vagabond solitaire... C'était une perspective très intéressante, sur laquelle je devrais me pencher lorsque mon combat prendrait enfin fin. Enfin... _Si _mon combat prenait jamais fin...

« Nulle part... » murmurai-je, l'air songeur.

Edward regarda fixement la fenêtre comme si j'étais transparent, tandis qu'un sourire presque imperceptible se dessinait sur son visage.

« Nulle part, hein... ? » me demanda-t-il.

Le jeune garçon inspira profondément puis soupira, d'une émotion que je ne remettais pas. Peut-être était-ce de la satisfaction? Non, c'était autre chose...

« Faudrait peut-être que j'y fasse un tour, un de ces quatre », fit-il après un second silence.

Et encore une fois, un silence s'installa entre nous deux, pendant lequel il regarda par la fenêtre, par-delà les plaines couvertes par la nuit tombante. Moi, je fixai, complètement envoûté, ses yeux. Leur lustre était presque à couper le souffle...

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté doux », commenta Edward, un peu perdu dans ses pensées tandis que nous nous étions toujours assis. Ses mains et quelque chose dans sa posture plus apaisée me révéla qu'il commençait à se faire à l'idée de partager une cabine de train avec quelqu'un qui, n'importe quel autre jour, aurait eu l'obsession de vouloir le tuer. Cependant, nous n'étions pas « n'importe quel autre jour ».

« C'est... Sympa... »

Et il me sourit. A moi. Retenu dans le néant pendant ce qui me parut des heures, j'eus l'impression que mon corps était déchiré en mille morceaux par cette divine sensation. Lorsque le monde revint à la normale, une seconde à peine s'était écoulée, mais cette impression persistait. J'aurais donné tout ce qui me restait de cette vie simplement pour garder l'image de ce sourire, et la puissante émotion qui l'avait accompagné. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, j'étais sûr de ce dont je m'étais auparavant douté : je voulais Edward Elric, et même si je ne pouvais rien obtenir d'autre, je serais plus que satisfaisait.

« Hey... » Edward sembla m'écouter avec attention. « Tu ne t'es jamais senti... Utilisé? »

Père m'avait utilisé. Pride m'avait utilisé. Lust m'avait utilisé. J'étais utilisé par tout le monde, et ça m'avait pris des siècles pour le comprendre. Et je me sentais complètement seul. Pourquoi lui avais-je posé cette question? Peut-être voulais-je savoir s'il pouvait me comprendre... Mais je pense que la véritable raison était que...

« Les militaires m'utilisent tout le temps », répliqua Edward, attirant mon attention. « Je suis leur chien, après tout. » Il essaya d'en rire d'une voix forcée, que je lui retournai à moitié, mais je voyais bien au travers de son expression que lui et moi étions... Pareils. Même si je doutais qu'il eût jamais été littéralement enfermé à l'intérieur d'une véritable cage.

« Quand je suis avec les homonculi, et que je suis envoyé en mission avec quelqu'un pour surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements, je me sens juste...

- Je dois leur offrir ma vie, et ne suis rien de plus qu'une vulgaire fourmi ouvrière. Parfois, ça me donne l'impression d'être complètement...

- … Pris au piège... »

Nous prononçâmes ces derniers mots au même instant, et dans le même souffle. Aussitôt après, nous nous regardâmes l'un et l'autre, et une lumière qui ne pouvait provenir du soleil, qui se situait presque sous l'horizon, illumina l'écart entre nos visages. La peau d'Edward en fut sublimée... et si j'avais encore le moindre doute à propos de ce que j'envisageais de faire, ces doutes furent instantanément balayés. Me mettant debout, je me résolus à ne jamais redevenir l'homonculus que j'étais censé être. A partir de cet instant, je vivrais ma vie comme je l'entendais, et je commencerais dès ici et maintenant. Me retournant vers Ed, je fis un pas vers lui, et sentis comme de l'électricité ruisseler dans mes veines. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, je me rassis, mais à califourchon sur lui, nos visages se retrouvant face à face, et nos cœurs se touchant presque. Les joues d'Edward devinrent profondément rouges, et lorsque je posai mes mains sur elles, je pus sentir la chaleur de son corps émaner de sa peau comme si elle brûlait d'un feu vif. Je me penchai, rapprochai son visage du mien, et supprimai la distance entre nos lèvres.

La bouche d'Edward n'opposa aucune résistance à la mienne : au contraire, elle resta immobile, refusant de se fermer ou de s'ouvrir davantage. Ma langue dut, inévitablement, faire le premier pas, et le fit en se faufilant complètement dans la bouche de l'alchimiste. Au même instant, une véritable euphorie s'empara de moi. Les plus merveilleuses des choses que j'avais jamais ressenties flottaient dans mon esprit, jusqu'à m'en faire oublier ses yeux -_ça_, ce serait sans nul doute le moment que pour lequel j'accepterais volontiers de troquer mon immortalité, si cela me permettait de pouvoir le revivre encore et encore-. Edward était, en un mot, fantastique. Si j'avais pu imaginer ce que j'étais en train d'expérimenter, je ne me serais jamais douté que cela pût être ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi incroyable que cela l'était effectivement. En fait, les larmes m'en étaient sûrement montées aux yeux.

Lorsque je sentis les mains d'Edward, l'une douce et l'autre dure et froide, j'arrêtai instinctivement ce que je faisais. Lentement, savourant le goût de sa bouche, je me reculai et laissai ses lèvres inspirer une fois encore. Cependant, je persistai à rester sur ses cuisses : ça, c'était ce à quoi je ne voulais pas mettre fin, parce que cela, d'une certaine façon, me faisait me sentir connecté au garçon. C'était une connexion que je ne voulais pas briser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Ed, son visage complètement carmin et sa respiration se transformant en profonds et rapides hoquets. Quelques gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de son front. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre moi, et lui, puis moi, et lui à nouveau. Encore et encore, il recommença.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas... »

Il leva les yeux, suppliant.

« … Je suis un humain, et tu es un homonculus! Ce n'est pas... _Ce_ n'est pas... » Il se mit à bégayer, cherchant le mot qui terminerait sa phrase.

J'avais pourtant appréhendé cela, tout aussi fortement que je n'avais pas voulu l'admettre. Peut-être qu'une part de moi savait que cela devait arriver... Ed ne voulait pas de moi. Il avait Winry, et tous ses... Amis humains. Des gens normaux qui lui convenaient... _Correct. Normal. Naturel. Tout ce que tu veux d'autre, bordel_. Amèrement, je finissais intérieurement la phrase de Ed, parce qu'il n'y avait de toute manière aucun moyen pour qu'il s'apprêtât à dire quelque chose d'autre.

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

Au moins, il était capable de le dire haut et fort et d'accabler d'une bonne dose de culpabilité mon...- Keuwaaaaa... ?! Je tournai d'un seul coup ma tête vers lui, si vite que je manquai de lui envoyer mes longues mèches pointues dans la figure. De quoi parlait-il? Qu'est-ce que la justice avait à voir avec mes émotions, mon absolue adoration pour lui ou même avec quoi que ce fût d'autre ? Je tendis l'oreille pour l'écouter continuer :

« Ce n'est pas juste que je doive être un humain, et que tu doives en être l'opposé. »

Ses doigts, artificiels ou pas, resserrèrent leur emprise sur mon haut et agrippèrent le tissu noir dont il était fait, s'enfonçant doucement dans ma peau. Usant de toute cette incroyable force que contenait son petit corps, Edward me plaqua à nouveau contre lui, et lorsque nos lèvres se réunirent pour la seconde fois, nous participâmes tous deux au baiser. Nos têtes se heurtèrent bien plus d'une fois alors que nos deux bouches se fondaient l'une en l'autre, et que nos langues combattaient pour se soumettre l'une l'autre. La conclusion du dit combat ne mit pas longtemps à tomber : j'étais le gagnant. Néanmoins, comme Edward tardait à plier sa langue aux exigences de la mienne, mes bras se nouèrent derrière sa nuque. Je collai alors sa tête à la mienne afin de pouvoir accéder aux moindres recoins de sa bouche, et je l'entendis finalement s'abandonner à moi et se laisser faire.

Edward gémit.

Et ce fut comme si je perdais tout contrôle.

Mes mains glissèrent le long du crâne d'Edward lorsque la pression entre nous deux s'atténua. Je le sentis pousser un soupir entre mes lèvres, mais qui se transforma en un hoquet de surprise lorsque mes mains se faufilèrent jusqu'à ses poignets dont elles s'emparèrent. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce que je faisais, je parvins à prolonger le baiser et à maintenir mon contrôle sur lui, ne m'arrêtant que pour prendre rapidement de profondes respirations par le nez. Prenant Edward par surprise, je me soulevai légèrement de son corps, afin d'être capable de le plaquer complètement sur le dos, sur la banquette. Grimpant centimètre par centimètre, je me retrouvai complètement au-dessus de lui et le dominai de toute ma hauteur.

Le baiser se prolongea une minute ou deux avant que je ne libère ses mains. Edward demeura dans la position dans laquelle il était, ses bras et ses mains semblant se détendre au fur et à mesure que ma langue caressait la sienne. De ma main de libre, je pouvais faire d'autres choses, plus productives, de mes longs doigts fins. Ma main droite et impérieuse se faufila jusqu'au débardeur noir d'Edward, se glissant sous le tissu et arrachant plus d'un soupir ou deux à la gorge de son propriétaire. Cela me prit une bonne minute, car j'adorais stimuler ce garçon. Finalement, lorsque j'en eu assez, je laissai ma main grimper sous ce haut et toucher le corps d'Edward, véritablement, et ce, pour la première fois.

Il était brûlant, et son buste était magnifiquement sculpté. Mon index retraça les courbes et creux de son ventre, et je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer en le faisant. C'était juste que... Edward était exactement comme un rêve devenu réalité. Un rêve dont j'avais rêvé depuis si longtemps, qui se trouvait à portée, mais que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Alors que mes doigts se perdaient plus haut sur son corps, sur son torse, j'avais l'impression que le monde était... Bien. Avec quelqu'un tel que lui qui me rendait un baiser, et qui me laissait la main-mise sur son corps, comment aurait-il pu y avoir quelque chose qui n'aille pas ?

En caressant la cicatrice sur le torse d'Edward, jusqu'aux morceaux de métal dont était constitué son automail, le rythme auquel battait son cœur augmenta considérablement. Comme il était confus, aucun moyen d'interpréter ses réactions –mais je me rendis bientôt compte qu'il appréciait indubitablement, et je laissai alors de côté les façons-.

C'était presque comme si je me retrouvais sur un champ de bataille avec un frais bataillon d'ennemis qui m'y attendait, sans rien savoir de ma présence. Une émotion purement animale et sauvage me submergeait, et même si je m'efforçais de la refréner, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que j'arrivais à en garder le contrôle. Et tout celui que je possédais lorsque j'étais avec Edward était à présent de l'histoire ancienne -une seule chose me traversa l'esprit, et c'était à quel point je le désirais-.

Agissant de sa propre initiative, ma main se retira de sous son haut et se tordit, comme si elle devenait folle. Elle se faufila et se tortilla jusqu'au pantalon d'Edward, n'attendant aucunement pour défaire sa ceinture. Je pourrais jurer avoir entendu des protestations étouffées de la part d'Edward, mais il était trop occupé à accueillir ma langue pour aligner deux mots l'un derrière l'autre, ou pour changer en quoi que ce fût la situation. Je doute même qu'il l'aurait tenté, même s'il l'avait pu. Pendant ce temps, mes doigts, eux, s'attelèrent à arracher la ceinture aux boucles du pantalon du jeune garçon, qui, après un simple effort de persuasion, glissa toute seule, et finit par être jetée sur le siège opposé. A présent que plus rien ne plaquait le pantalon de l'adolescent contre son corps, j'adoucis le baiser, bien que cela ne fût qu'un peu, puis me débrouillai pour me relever très légèrement. Je tirai fortement sur le cuir, jusqu'à débarrasser Edward de son pantalon, emportant ses chaussures du même coup. Plaquant de nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes avec force, mon cerveau, enivré par toute cette adrénaline, réalisa que désormais, tout ce qui me séparait de l'endroit le plus intime de Ed n'était qu'un simple et fin boxer. Et sous ce fin morceau de tissu se trouvait une large bosse qui frémit à mon contact.

Ma main, véritable relais de mes pensées, savait très bien quel allait être son travail. Avec aisance, elle se glissa doucement jusqu'aux hanches nues d'Edward, en frotta doucement les os, avant de changer de direction et de se faufiler jusqu'au bord de son boxer. Lorsque je touchai quelques poils révélateurs, je savais que j'y étais, et ma main s'immobilisa presque automatiquement. Souriant malgré le profond baiser que nous partagions tous les deux, je décidai de ne pas prévenir Edward, ni même de lui donner le temps de s'y préparer. Mes doigts se plièrent et se glissèrent sous la dernière protection d'Edward, puis se replièrent sur sa virilité dressée.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallut pour arracher un cri à Edward. Pourtant, vu la façon dont il tentait d'approfondir notre baiser, je savais que c'était un cri, certes, mais de plaisir. Et alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir tirer davantage de joie que celle que me procurait ce baiser, je trouvais malgré tout du plaisir dans d'autres endroits -précisément celui que je frottais de haut en bas-. A en juger par les petits cris qui commençaient à s'échapper de la gorge d'Edward, j'en déduisis que cela ne lui prendrait que peu de temps pour atteindre l'orgasme. Cela devrait attendre... Laissant mes doigts courir sur son érection une dernière fois, j'écartai mes mains de son entrejambe, mais pris soin de caresser son membre sur toute sa longueur au passage. Lui retirer complètement son boxer était mon prochain objectif. Aussi, il ne tarda pas lui non plus à voler jusqu'au siège opposé, sur le reste des vêtements d'Edward. A présent, tout le bas du corps de l'alchimiste était exposé à ma vue comblée, ce qui était, je dois l'avouer, tout à fait plaisant. Chaque détail, jusqu'au plus intriguant, se retrouvait dès lors prisonnier de mon regard. Doucement, savourant le goût de sa langue et de sa douce salive, je rompis le lien entre nos deux bouches.

« E-Envy... » gémit-il, ses doigts se recroquevillant en poings, puis se relâchant, puis se recroquevillant à nouveau, puis se relâchant, et répétant rapidement ce processus.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu attends... ? »

Sa voix parut presque plus grave sous le coup de l'excitation, ce qui lui allait très bien. Je décidai de savourer encore un peu l'instant présent avant de me déchaîner. Alors, décidant de mettre, à nouveau, à bon profit ma main de libre, j'agrippai l'un des poignets d'Edward. Le jeune garçon expira doucement, tremblant, lorsque je fis cela, et commença à diriger sa main vers moi. Dans ses yeux mi-clos, je pouvais lire que ces orbes dorées suivaient mon idée. Je n'en avais pas le moindre doute : il savait très bien ce que j'avais en tête.

Quelques instant après, la seconde main d'Edward agrippait ma jupe-short, sans se soucier s'il s'agissait de sa propre volonté ou non. Elle la tira vers le bas, chaque mouvement révélant un peu plus mon corps, l'incarnation même de l'aboutissement de la science et le résultat de la faiblesse humaine, à ses yeux sans le moindre doute affamés. Chaque centimètre me faisait jouir d'un peu plus de liberté, et lorsque le bas de mon corps fut complètement dénudé, je me sentis plus libre que jamais. Envoyant ma jupe-short d'un coup pied jusqu'aux vêtements délaissés d'Edward, je penchai ma tête vers la sienne, le surplombant, mais de très près.

« J'attends le bon moment, mon petit haricot~.

- Q-Qui est-ce que tu traites de si petit qu'il ne pe-... ! »

Ne souhaitant pas l'entendre me hurler une de ses répliques tristement célèbres, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, le coupant avec succès. Cette crevette était décidément plus mignonne lorsqu'elle ne hurlait pas à s'en exploser les poumons... A présent qu'Edward flottait à nouveau sur le petit nuage que je lui avais créé, je laissai mes doigts glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à ses joues, et se poser sur sa jolie mâchoire. Lorsque je brisai brusquement le baiser, Edward inspira un grand coup à la recherche d'air, et ce fut ma chance : trois de mes doigts foncèrent dans la bouche du jeune garçon avant qu'il eût le temps de la refermer. Et, sans surprise, il ne comprit pas de suite. Je crois que rien de tel n'était déjà arrivé auparavant à l'adolescent. Il avait tant à apprendre...

« Suce-les », lui ordonnai-je.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas ce que je lui demandais, je décidai de me montrer plus explicite en enfonçant davantage mes doigts dans sa bouche :

« Suce-les », répétai-je. Et cette fois, pour mon plus grand plaisir, le jeune garçon fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il suça si fort ma main que j'eus, à un moment, peur qu'il décollât mes ongles de mes doigts et les avalât. Heureusement pour moi, il ne le fit pas, et lorsque je retirai mes doigts de sa bouche, je vis qu'il avait relativement bien réussi à les lubrifier.

Néanmoins, quand je me penchai pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il me repoussa. C'était là une tentative désespérée pour reprendre le dessus et, au final, nous finîmes par tomber du siège et atterrir sur le sol du wagon. Je pouvais sentir les vibrations des roues traverser les hanches d'Edward et faire vibrer mon membre complètement dressé. Lorsque nous nous remîmes de la chute, je constatai que je le surplombais toujours. J'eus un sourire en coin. Levant à hauteur de mon visage mes doigts couverts de salive, je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Les dirigeant plus bas sur le corps d'Edward, je m'extasiai silencieusement avant de glisser un doigt dans son intimité.

Je ne pourrais dire quelle fut la première émotion exprimée dans le hurlement d'Edward qui suivit. Peut-être fut-ce de la douleur, mais cela avait tout aussi bien pu être du plaisir. Quoiqu'il en fût, ses halètements et ses cris me rendirent fou : ils m'incitèrent à continuer, et à ne pas lui laisser un seul moment de répit. Faisant le point sur le flux d'émotions qui traversait Edward -son visage rougi, ses yeux clos et sa bouche largement ouverte et haletante-, je décidai de glisser mon majeur en lui, geste immédiatement récompensé par de plus puissants et assourdissants cris encore. De la sueur commença à couler le long du front du jeune garçon, puis sur le reste de son corps le rendant encore bien plus désirable. Ma propre respiration, à présent, n'était plus que halètements courts et saccadés.

J'y étais presque.

Inspirant profondément par le nez, je calmai ma respiration en vu de la troisième étape. Elle constituait en une simple instruction : une à laquelle je faisais promettre son joyeux lot de plaisir. Mon annulaire rejoignit ses deux autres compagnons dans l'intimité d'Edward, faisant très légèrement sursauter le jeune garçon, qui recommença à serrer et desserrer ses poings.

« En-Envy... ! »

Je posai mon index de libre sur ses lèvres :

« Eh ben... Si tu chouines comme un gamin juste pour ça, on va se marrer quand il faudra passer aux choses sérieuses... ! »

Ignorant toutes ces supplications (qu'il devait plus simuler qu'autre chose, en vérité), je laissai mes doigts, en lui, étirer un peu les muscles pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Les plaintes de Ed se disloquèrent pour ne plus être que de vagues marmonnements, alors qu'il commençait à s'emballer comme un animal -je dois avouer que j'adorais le voir se tortiller comme un petit ver-. Une partie de moi continuait malgré tout à se sentir supérieure aux humains, alors pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il n'en fût pas de même dans la présente situation ? J'étais supérieur.

Mes doigts se recroquevillaient, puis s'écartaient de nouveau. Et toute cette préparation commençait à me rendre nerveux. Je le voulais, et je sentais que si j'attendais davantage, ce désir allait me déchirer. Alors, fixant le visage d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrît ses yeux pour les plonger dans les miens, je retirai mes doigts de son intimité. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir de soulagement. Si seulement il savait ce qui allait suivre...

Mes doigts, sournois, caressèrent de bas en haut, sur toute sa longueur, le pénis d'Edward, le faisant crier mon nom encore et encore. Une pure symphonie...

« E-Envy... ! Je me sens bizarre... ! »

J'avais définitivement compris ce que cela signifiait, surtout alors que ces mots étaient couplés à tant de couinements et de gémissements. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser jouir alors que nous n'étions même pas passés aux choses sérieuses. Je devais faire vite -pas trop, bien entendu, mais suffisamment pour arriver au moment où son orgasme ne me gênerait pas-. Mes doigts s'écartèrent sans plus tarder du membre de l'alchimiste, revenant sur le mien pour le lubrifier. Edward était bien assez préparé. Parallèlement, moi, il me restait une dernière chose à faire.

Une fois stimulé, j'étais prêt. Je me penchai complètement sur Edward, laissant mon pénis dressé et tremblant se placer entre ses cuisses. Ses yeux dorés se plongèrent dans les miens d'un violet profond, qui le dévoraient tandis qu'il murmurait calmement :

« Envy. S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'en ai besoin. »

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Penchant ma tête vers lui pour lui baiser légèrement les lèvres, je lui soufflai :

« Je t'aime, Ed. »

Ces mots sortaient pour la première fois, et une sensation de soulagement envahit tout mon être.

Je n'avais même pas fini de les prononcer que j'agrippai déjà fermement ses épaules et plongeai en lui. La voix d'Edward, étranglée par le puissant cri qui en résulta se répercuta en écho dans tout le compartiment. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle m'avait explosé les tympans, puisqu'elle était tout à fait bienvenue -une sensation qui me remplissait à tel point, et qui traversait le moindre de mes pores, ne pouvait raisonnablement pas exister-. Et pourtant, je la ressentais, et elle m'emportait dans une spirale brûlante et euphorique, jusqu'à un incroyable point d'insanité. A chaque fois que je me tournai légèrement pour frapper un point différent en lui, le feu qui en résultait et qui s'emparait de mon corps ne cessait de s'accroître et de devenir plus brûlant encore.

Un mouvement. Un cri. Un mouvement. Un autre cri. Un coup de reins. Un troisième cri, plus puissant que les deux premiers combinés. Il restait à présent peu d'espace où aller, étant donné qu'Edward et moi étions pratiquement fusionnés l'un dans l'autre. Une seule manière d'y remédier à ce point : je me retirai doucement de l'intimité d'Edward, m'assurant qu'il soupirât de façon impromptue, avant de brusquement replonger en lui avec force.

« ENVY... ! »

Edward respirait avec difficulté, rapidement, et merveilleusement sous moi. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour des miennes tandis que ses ongles si bien manucurés me lacéraient le dos. Une fine couche de sueur, glacée, s'était frayé un chemin hors de chacun des pores de son corps : je pouvais la sentir couler entre mes cuisses lorsque les siennes se collèrent contre elles. De petits tremblements les parcoururent, même sa jambe factice faite de métal, alors que j'ondoyais et ondulais contre lui. Je l'explorai, m'appropriant chaque recoin et chaque cavité de ses irrésistibles fesses... Bon sang, je le désirais tellement. Je voulais le faire mien, jusqu'à la fin des temps, pour le punir de m'hypnotiser ainsi à l'aide de toute sa beauté. Pour posséder de tels attributs alors qu'il appartenait à une race si inférieure à la mienne... C'était criminel, et c'était mon devoir de l'en punir.

Ne souhaitant pas laisser mes sensations prendre l'avantage sur mon cerveau, je redirigeai toute ma concentration sur ce dernier, qui comptait plus que le reste pour l'instant. Je devais le punir encore plus : des coups de reins plus puissants, plus profonds. Je me régalai de chacun de ses véritables miaulements, et me délectai d'entendre les lettres de mon nom qu'il criait sous le coup d'une délicieuse agonie. Existait-il une seule chose capable de rassasier mon gargantuesque appétit ? Il me semblait que j'incarnais là plus de péchés que jamais dans cette seule expérience -mais ce n'était sûrement pas un crime-. Peu importait ce que mes « alliés » ou ce que « Père » disaient, je pouvais être le péché que j'avais envie d'être. Et, alors que je sentais les ongles d'Edward laisser de profondes entailles dans la tendre peau de mon dos, je m'apercus que j'étais une combinaison de gourmandise, de luxure, de colère et d'avidité. Bien d'autres choses qu'une simple envie... Qu'il m'était étrange de voir disparaître progressivement mon moi passé lorsque j'étreignais Ed...

Je reçus une petite secousse et un cri à m'en percer les tympans lorsque je heurtai la prostate d'Edward.

« Envy ! » me hurla le jeune garçon.

Je sentis qu'il voulait dire bien plus, mais doutais qu'il pût trouver la force de le faire.

« Je t'ai fait mal? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Ed secoua la tête, se mordant la lèvre afin de s'empêcher de crier.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Lui offrant un regard amoureux, je heurtai encore plus fort cet endroit, ce qui fit hurler Edward plus fort encore et trembler. Si seulement mes oreilles avaient des langues...

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'un son parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles :

« En-... »

C'était la petite crevette. En la regardant, je vis sur son visage une expression qui oscillait entre douleur et extase. Sous moi, le pénis dressé d'Edward tremblait.

« Je vais exploser...! Envy...! »

De nouveau, cette plainte retentit, mais je ne désirais pas torturer davantage le jeune garçon. Je devais le posséder, et posséder _chaque_ partie de lui. De ce fait, baissant la tête, je passai ma langue sur le bout de sa virilité, le taquinant et goûtant ce pré sperme qui perlait. La respiration d'Edward ne me parvenait qu'en halètements saccadés, à présent. Parfait...

Me reculant, j'agrippai plus fort qu'avant ses épaules, et me propulsai contre sa prostate aussi fort que possible. La voix d'Ed se brisa en un cri avant de s'atténuer lorsqu'il jouit, aspergeant de sperme tout mon torse.

Mon érection tremblante, logée au plus profond d'Edward, ne put en supporter plus. Rien que la simple sensation de la semence du jeune garçon, de mon ange, sur tout mon corps, fit que celui-ci fut parcouru d'une dernière pulsion avant que je ne me libère en lui. Le sperme était brûlant contre la peau si sensible de mon pénis, et je pouvais à peine imaginer ce que ma crevette devait ressentir, au plus profond de son corps. Ce devait probablement être... Incroyable.

Son visage était de la couleur d'un melon d'eau en plein été. De la sueur coulait sur mes sourcils. Nous respirions tous deux d'une façon saccadée, irrégulière, commençant le processus de récupération de l'effort. Doucement, faisant de mon mieux pour rester constant lors de cette étape, je me frayai un chemin hors du corps d'Edward. Un instant, j'étais à l'intérieur, toujours retenu par les parois de son intimité, et le suivant, la pression sur mon corps avait disparu, et j'étais dehors. C'était fini. Et je me sentais bien.

J'essayai d'empêcher ma voix de trembler, mais rien n'y fit : « Je... Je t'aime, Ed. » Déglutissant, je me frappai mentalement pour avoir parlé si mièvrement, ma voix étant encore instable, comme si elle peinait à retrouver son équilibre.

« Je... Je t'aime aussi, Envy. »

Je tournai la tête regardai Edward, me plongeant dans ces sublimes et envoûtants yeux dorés. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Tout ce qui occupait nos pensées, à cet instant, était l'amour.

* * *

Le train ralentit lorsque nous approchâmes de la gare de Resembool. Nous passâmes les quelques heures de trajet restantes complètement habillés, même si nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser et à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, tout simplement. Je voulais rester là pour toujours.

Toutefois, alors que nous nous rapprochions petit à petit de la gare, la réalité me frappa : être avec Ed, la seule chose que je désirais au monde, était en vérité impossible. Je réalisai qu'au moment où il descendrait du train, tout retournerait à la normale. Nous redeviendrions alors des ennemis jurés, membres de deux factions différentes, qui menaient une guerre alchimique l'une contre l'autre. Nous ne pourrions même pas nous revoir à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre sans que des tiers ne fissent pression sur nous pour que nous combattîmes. Et si nous ne le faisions pas, que nous arriverait-il... ? Pour Ed, cela signifierait sans doute quelque chose de proche de l'exil, et même de l'enfer, si j'avais le malheur de lui faire vivre ça.

Et moi... ? Le châtiment que Père m'infligerait serait immédiat et impitoyable. Je n'y survivrais pas. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser cela arriver. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour que nous restions sains et saufs tous deux : nous ne pourrions plus partager à nouveau un si merveilleux trajet en train. Ça... Faisait mal de le savoir. Plus que jamais, je comprenais ce qu'était réellement la peine. A chaque bruit que faisaient les roues sur les rails, j'avais un douloureux pincement au cœur, même si je n'en avais pas. Chaque contact avec le corps d'Edward était à la fois une bénédiction et une punition -à chaque sensation qui parcourait mes nerfs, puis explosait dans mon cerveau, je captais de plus en plus tout ce que j'allais devoir abandonner-.

Finalement, le train marqua un arrêt à la gare de Resembool. Je regardai, la boule au ventre, Edward se lever de mes cuisses, et ramasser son manteau rouge. Puis il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux dorés brillant dans la lueur du soleil couchant. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu lui dire tant de choses : que je l'aimais, que je le désirais, que je voulais m'enfuir avec lui, que nous pouvions laisser derrière nous cette guerre ridicule, abandonner cette vie quelque part, que je ne vivrais jamais pleinement ma vie sans lui, et qu'il me faisait me sentir désiré pour la première fois de ma longue existence.

Finalement, je ne dis rien. Tout ce que je fis fut de rester assis là, immobile, à le regarder alors qu'Edward esquissait un sourire et me faisait un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir. Mon bras se leva tout seul pour lui rendre son geste, tandis qu'il quittait la cabine. Quelques instants après, il était sur le quai de la gare, s'entretenant avec l'employé des wagons-lits. Et le train reprit sa course, grondant alors qu'il s'éloignait, quittant Resembool, La dernière image que je gardai d'Edward fut lui, se tournant pour regarder le train partir, mais je n'aurais pu dire quelle expression était peinte sur son visage. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais pu la distinguer, puisque j'avais tiré le rideau sur la fenêtre close : je ne pouvais supporter de le laisser me voir pleurer.

Et j'étais parti. Resembool disparaissait à l'horizon comme un souvenir. Des « et si » s'agitaient dans ma tête. J'étais confus, plein de regrets, triste... Et bien entendu, effrayé. Qu'allais-je faire, à présent?

Eh bien, il n'y avait, en fait, qu'une seule chose que je pouvais faire : retourner docilement chez Père, la queue entre les jambes. Si la chance était de mon côté, ma punition ne serait pas trop sévère. C'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour l'instant. Mais à cet instant, je voyageais en direction de je-ne-savais-où, tout seul, à bord d'un train qui avait incarné ce que j'avais pensé, un moment, être mon salut. Ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisai que c'était encore une autre grossière méprise.

Et ainsi, j'étais là. Assis dans ma solitude et ma misère. Je ne pourrais plus jamais plonger mes yeux amoureux dans les siens à nouveau. Ces yeux que je désirais tant... Juste deux fantômes de plus que je pourrais poursuivre, mais plus jamais attraper. Et alors que je ressassais toutes ces choses, le ronronnement du train continuait à envahir mes oreilles. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'avais besoin de me reposer...

« Au prochain arrêt », je me disais, « Tu vas te tirer d'ici, arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et retourner là où est ta place : dans ta fratrie, avec les homonculi. »

Quel futur morne...

Je m'appuyai contre le siège molletonné, rejetant en arrière ma tête, pour la laisser reposer sur le panneau de bois. Ferme juste les yeux et redonne-toi un peu de punch, Envy, et tout aura un peu plus de sens. Alors mes paupières glissèrent sur mes yeux, et je me dis à moi-même qu'une seconde suffirait. Ou, peut-être que quelques secondes de plus me seraient bénéfiques.

Avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, mes paupières étaient déjà fermement closes et le monde -tout ce que je savais, tout ce que je ressentais-, sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, certes, la fin est un peu tristounette... Mais rien ne dit qu'Envy et Ed n'ont pas su trouver un autre moment pour eux deux, à l'abri des regards !

N'oubliez pas le petit review, ils se font rares en ce moment sur le site, et c'est bien dommage ! Car rappelez-vous que ce retour nous aide, nous autres auteurs, à améliorer notre style et nos idées, en prenant en compte les vôtres (pis ça motive, aussi...) ! Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour moi, faîtes-le au moins pour **Yagton** x3 Qui sait, avec google traduction ou un truc du genre... ._.

_White Assassin_


End file.
